


After everything

by fightmeyoongi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A work by a persons who stopped watching ages ago, Are Destiel together tho? Yes, BOOM a better finale, Does it makes sense? No, Nothings proofread, This is just me showing that 2am no clue mess is more coherent than final ep, This is trash, This was supposed to be longer but imagine if someone actually expanded this, anyone off to sleep i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmeyoongi/pseuds/fightmeyoongi
Summary: I've stopped watching Supernatural ages ago but I've seen a mess that is the finale and I decided that nothing can be as bad as whatever that was. Due to that I brought it up onto myself to pinch in an idea for what could have happened instead and voila. You got this messIf you're up for a short story written at 2am on purely sleep deprivation and rage, you're at the right place.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	After everything

Dean woke up starving, having skipped his midnight snack last night due to his mind being otherwise occupied. Even now, he couldn't bother immediately getting up and joining Sam in the kitchen that is, no doubt, already filled with the smell of tasty breakfast food. Mostly due to the bacon Sam makes for Dean who claims that that is the greatest food to begin your day with. Sam, of course, begs the differ. 

He hasn't told him yet. He doesn't know how to go about doing it. Sam wouldn't judge, his rational part of the brain keeps reminding him, but that doesn't change the fact that Dean is scared. Because saying it aloud makes it so much more real. And it hurts. It hurts that Castiel disappeared, it hurts that he never got to completely clear things out and it hurts that he didn't even get to have a proper goodbye before he was left standing alone in a room. 

The feelings were there for a long time, he always knew it in the back of his mind but his life was chaos after chaos, he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't anymore and most of all, he wasn't sure if Castiel truly understood what he said and the weight such claim carried. He said he loved him, that he was his true happiness before the darkness swallowed him. Despite everything they went through, at the end of the day, he was an angel and didn't experience things like humans. That's why Dean always pushed the thought back. He wouldn't understand, he wouldn't ever feel the same way as Dean did. Dean was also a very flawed man, he often deemed himself as unworthy. Unworthy of good things, unworthy of love, unworthy of a happy ending. 

"I wish you were here." He whispered into the empty room as he stared at the ceiling. His eyes started watering but he roughly wiped them off and sat up. He won't cry. He's not giving up yet. Castiel will return to them, to him. He doesn't care if he has to suffer in silence again. He just wants Cas by his side. That'll be more than enough. 

He looked at the door, thought for a moment and took a deep breath. No more hiding from Sam, from his feelings. If he couldn't go to hell and back or be an angel's puppet, then he can be true to his feelings. There's no reason to deny it anymore. He wouldn't suffer this much if Castiel was just a friend and everyone who knows him could probably tell. Sam definitely knows. Dean is sure that he had his doubts but never tried pushing him to open up about it. 

He got up, walking like a man on a mission. Sam was sitting at the table, piece of bread hanging from his mouth as he poured himself coffee. He hummed as Dean entered before pointing at the other cup. Dean nodded, sat down and stared at Sam for a moment. 

"Hey man, you good?" Sam asked as he took the bread out of his mouth and set the coffee aside. 

"I'm bi." Dean immediately shot out, surprising Sam. He opened his hands before clasping them together while Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Ok…yeah, I figured." Sam said, giving a small smile. "Cas?" 

"Yes." Dean nodded before taking a piece of toast from Sam's plate, annoying his brother, and giving him a sheepish smile. Sam rolled his eyes as he got up and prepared to make more of it. 

"How long?" Sam asked softly, glancing at Dean. 

"Years." Dean let out a little laugh, almost in disbelief at how long he kept it suppressed. "I didn't…I don't know, I was scared of it. I knew it would never happen. Cas isn't…he's…ah fuck." 

He took a breath, their last moments replaying in his head. Sam rushed to his side and put an arm on his shoulder. 

"It'll be ok." He reassured him. "There's always hope. We're not giving up yet." 

"I love him, Sam." He let out through a sob before getting angry at himself. He said he wouldn't cry again. 

"I know." Sam sat down in a chair next to Dean, quiet for a while. He was unsure if he should ask but in the end figured that any moment is as good as this one. "What happened, Dean? You said he saved you but you never explained what went down."

"He made a deal to save me." Dean stared at the table, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Once he reaches true happiness, the empty takes him instead of me. He sacrificed himself for me. Again!" 

He slammed his hand against the table in frustration, making Sam flinch at sudden rage.

"What was the happiness?" Sam pressed further. 

"He said he loved me. T-that I was worthy of it and that I'm not a terrible man that I keep telling myself." Sam leaned back and nodded. 

"He loved you back."

"No."

"No?" Sam questioned, confused. "Dean you just said he said he loved you. How clearer than that can it possibly get." 

"He's an angel!" Dean yelled and waited for Sam to understand but instead he just stared at him as if he wanted to smack him. 

"He's far from a regular angel, Dean." He pointed out. "Yes, his still this power undying being but you heard God…he chose humanity. He chose free will. He understood love. He fully meant it. The same way that you do."

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked defeated. 

"Because I know you and I know him. After all the crap we dealt with your stupidity might be the greatest threat yet." Sam said as he got up. Dean sat in shock, eyes following Sam as he took the toast and brought it to the table, along with the bacon. "Eat. We need to find Jack and figure out the way how to bring your husband back." 

"Hus-...what? That's pushing it." Dean asked as he pulled the bacon closer to him. 

"Is it?" Sam asked. "I listened to enough of your bickering to know that you sound like an old married couple."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Ok, Mr.Oblivious." Dean rolled his eyes as he took a bite, a choice he soon regretted. 

"Don't forget to buy lube on the way." Sam said, very proud of himself as Dean almost choked on his food. 

Jack was harder to track but after two days of traveling they finally found him on a farm, surrounded by sheep. Sam smiled as they approached, amused by the sight of Jack gently petting the nearest sheep and grinning. 

"I'd expect you'd be doing something grander considering your newfound powers!" Sam shouted, making Jack straighten up before disappearing and reappearing in front of the two. 

"Jesus." Dean proclaimed in surprise. 

"Not quite." Jack responded, looking at him. Dean decided to ignore the comment and pointed at the animals in the distance. 

"What's that about?" 

"Oh! I've decided that I as a person with God's power must connect with all of His creations." He pointed out. "They're very fluffy." 

"Yeah…" Sam nodded, happy to see Jack back to his precious self despite being more powerful than imaginable. "...very fluffy." 

"How come you two are here?" He asked before raising his hands in front of his chest. "Not that I mind, of course!" 

"Of course." Dean repeated before glancing at Sam who waited for him to respond.

"We need you to bring Cas back." He said and Jack nodded. 

"Ah…I figured you'd ask for it eventually." He gestured for them to follow. "I actually tried to accomplish that but it's not as simple now. There's this…blockage."

"Blockage? But you managed to revive him once when you were less powerful." Sam thought back to the time when they just met Jack, unfortunately having lost Cas then too. 

"That might just be the problem." Jack confessed as he opened the door to his house. He held the door as the two entered behind him before going to the living room. The brothers chose the couch while Jack sat on the floor in front of them, cross-legged. "I learned that this is actually quite peaceful position."

"Focus, Jack." Sam said as he leaned forward, staring at him. 

"Right! Sorry." He nodded. "So as you know I have my domain and Amara has hers. Well, Castiel is in hers. And with God's befits I also got his restrictions."

"Darkness rejects you." Dean commented, making both of them turn to him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. They sat quiet for a moment before he clapped his hand, making the row jump. "I can get there."

"What?" Sam turned, exchanging a look with Jack who shrugged, being as lost as he is. 

"The empty wants me. It was meant for me anyway. So if I go there, maybe I can bright Cas back."

"And how exactly do you plan to accomplish either of those?" Sam asked. 

"There's might be an somewhat easy whay back but I don't know how to send you there." Jack confessed. "If there is something darkness hates, it's love and happiness. So if you were to somewhat get so thrilled and feel so warm, you'd be rejected for them….and hopefully sent back here."

"That's possible." Sam immediately said and sent Dean a knowing look. Dean of course thought the same. Nothing could compare to the ecstasy he would feel when reuniting with Cas and embracing their emotions. That is, if they really are on the same page. 

"Don't you kinda have Amara on speed dial?" Sam asked. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear from you."

"Yeah, she'll feel something alright."

She appeared moments after he asked, no longer standing alone in the middle of the field. He took her in, trying to stay calm when the anger of Castiel's loss rose inside him. Her appearance made him sick. She's the reason he lost him. 

"Well, well, well…I didn't think you'd ever be dumb enough to ask for me." She teased. "You know I can finish what when started any moment. You're lucky I respect the deals I make." 

"Take me to Castiel." He was being straightforward, hoping to keep this meeting as short as possible for multiple reasons. 

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "And why would I do such a thing?" 

"I'll offer you a deal." Sam would kill him for it but Dean doesn't see a happy ending unless it's with Castiel by his side. 

"Intriguing." She gestured at him. "Proceed." 

"You want me, don't you? If I agree to lose my card to heaven and become yours after I die, will you take it?" He dreads the idea of eternity of nothing but he dreads even more letting go if Cas forever. 

"Is that so? And let me guess...you want your dear Castiel back." She smirked, Dean's anger growing as he laughed after. 

"I'll send you there but you'll stay with him." She said, raising her hand. "You just made a wrong deal, darling."

And with the snap of her fingers, everything around him disappeared. 

The landing wasn't pleasant. He crashed to the ground, getting his air knocked out of him. When he opened his eyes there was just dark. He panicked, thinking she tricked him before his vision completely cleared and he managed to see Castiel's figure laying in the distance. 

Despite his body's protests from the crashed, he rushed over and kneeled by his side. Dean smiled as he saw him, gently cupping his face with one hand. 

"I'm here." He gently rubbed his face before pulling him up so that his head was in his lap. He started shaking him, waiting for him to wake up. "Cas! Wake up!" 

"Hmh." Castiel whined before opening his eyes, confided for a second before his eyes widened. 

"Dean!" He sat up, looking at Dean bewildered. "Wha-, how are you-...what happened?" 

"I came for you."

"But…what?" Castiel still couldn't process what was happening while Dean looked at him with adoration. He pulled him in for a hug, holding him as if his life depended on it. Cas soon relaxed in his arms, hugging back.

"I don't care in what way you meant it." Dean said as he pulled back, taking Castiel's hand in his. "I love you, Cas. I love you as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you as in I am in love with you and I love you as in I want to kiss you and hug you and...do all the coupley this with you."

"You…feel the same?" Castiel asked, not breaking their eye contact. 

"If that is what you meant, then yes." 

"Of course that is what I meant, you idiot." Castiel shook his head, before pulling him close and crashing their lips together. Dean was right, he never felt such ecstasy. His whole body was burning and when they'd opened their eyes, the two were seating on the grass. 

"Oh my God, it worked." Dean stood up but didn't let go of Cas' hand. 

"How…ok, what?" Castiel looked around, not being able to comprehend he somehow is back on Earth. 

"I'll explain everything but, uh, we have an audience." She smiled as Cas turned to him before they both looked at the direction of the house where Sam and Jack were standing. 

"You're back!" Sam rushed over and hugged him. Dean still refused to let go so he had to return the hug with one hand. Jack was right behind and took the spot as soon as Sam let go, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I'm so glad you're back." 

"I am too." He squeezed Dean's hand as he said it but kept his focus otherwise on Jack who then noticed their intertwined fingers. He looked at Sam who nodded, both sharing the same smile. 

"My brother's finally settling down." He put a hand over his chest. "Does this mean I'll be a best man soon?" 

"Oh I love weddings!" Jack exclaimed. "I mean I think…I've only seen them in movies."

"Ok easy there tiger." Dean made a gesture for him to stop but he wore a big smile on his face. "How about we go grab something to eat first?" 

"Oh I'm starving." Sam said, putting his hand on his stomach. 

"I learned how to make tacos!" Jack said happily, offering it as an option. 

"Sold!" He waited his index finger and they started waking to the house, Jack talking the most as they did. He wanted to share all that happened and the happiness from seeing Castiel only made him more talkative. 

Dean smiled to himself, looking at each of the men present, swinging his occupied hand a bit and grabbing Cas' attention. The family was back, he thought as he Castiel leaned to give him a quick kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's it


End file.
